rain_mangafandomcom-20200216-history
Rain
Rain is the main protagonist of the Rain Manga series, and a general of the kingdom of Sunkwoll. Personality Rain is shown to be a happy-go-lucky guy, who is very confident in everything that he does. He is a schemer, or a person who is capable of always thinking ahead whenever a situation is in front of him. He has the natural ability to get people angry as well as calm. However, throughout the story, Rain can be seen in some instances as unsure of himself and sadistic. He drives to continuously become stronger due to a tragic even in his childhood. Appearance Rain possesses black hair which is common in plebeian families. He also has purple eyes. He wears a black shirt, jacket, and pants because in his home country it is tradition to wear black while in the state of mourning. His sword has a brown leather grip to it, and possesses a blue glow. He also looks younger than he supposed to be due to being dragon killer which grants him long life. Synopsis Background Story As a result of King Aramis' assassination and the usurpation of the throne of Zarmin by Reygul, the nation's army invaded many countries in the continent of Murgenia. With the loss of hearts suffered by King Douglas of Sunkwoll due to nepotism and the small relevance of hiss national power in the continent, Zarmin's army had intentions of invading the kingdom, and started the advance by conquering Lunan. Half a year after the fall of Lunan, which bordered Sunkwoll to the north, an army of 40,000 soldiers from Zarmin marched over Old Lunan, causing King Douglas to order his generals lead the 10,000 soldiers of Sunkwoll on a last stand. Speaking to the king in Galfort Castle, Rain voiced his skepticism about Douglas' strategy, calling it a "suicide mission". The insult caused the king to unsheathe his sword, but with fellow general and friend Ralphus' argument that only the enemy would benefit from a general's death at that moment, Rain was spared. He was, however, placed under house arrest until King Douglas' supposed "triumphant return". Later on, Rain drinks with Ralphus at the latter's quarters. Rain makes a toast to have Ralphus' unit return from the battle alive, and states that there was no chance of victory. He also brings the possibility of a more balanced fight if the combat happened in Sunkwoll's land, rather than Old Lunan, recommending that Ralphus also skipped the campaign, which he refuses. Rain asks Ralphus about a noble 16 years old girl named Michelle, to which he had made a promise some time ago, but even with his position, the other general doesn't recall the name. With the excuse of being under house arrest, Rain leaves Ralphus' quarters and mounts his horse Chris, passing and horribly humming songs through Lydia's streets. Rain realizes he's being tailed since the castle and rides into a narrow alley after some time, confronting his follower. Upon being asked for the reason, she affirms that she fell in love with Rain at first sight, but he doesn't believe her. As she continues to play innocent, he tells her that she's a spy from Zarmin, which turns out to be true as the girl backs off and reaches for her dagger, but is quickly subdued as Rain places his sword at her neck. Rain convinces the spy, Yuuri, to change sides, since as a spy, she couldn't return to Zarmin after blowing her cover. Rain and Yuuri then ride for about three days before reaching Cote Cureas Castle in the province of Astel, agreeing on a fake identity for her as a squire and daughter of an acquaintance of Rain's father. Upon arriving at the castle, the two are surprised by the battle preparations, as virtually all of Rain's soldiers stood near the gate. Rain is greeted by Leny, who is distracted by Yuuri's presence, much to the general's annoyance. The person behind the battle preparations, Xenoa, then appears, and is scolded by Rain for withdrawing the guards from their posts. He orders them to return to their duty, confusing Xenoa, who asks about the battlefront they were supposedly heading to. In order to change the subject, Rain introduces Yuuri to his aides and dismisses the soldiers, but is promptly questioned about the reason they weren't going to war. After the situation is explained, Xenoa goes yells out loudly and starts laughing afterwards, telling Rain that his actions were inexcusable and attacking him. She is quickly disarmed, but soon starts shaking him violently, telling him to take responsibility, since it was supposed to be her first campaign. Abilities He defeated a dragon a long time ago and was granted the power and title of a "Dragon Slayer". Swordsmanship Rain is very capable with a sword, even strong enough to defeat a dragon. His sword is known as Eternal Beauty Sword (Sword of Eternal Beauty) which is one of the Demonic Swords that are known through the continent. Magical Abilities Rain had an immense amount of magic and was capable of grasping the basics very quickly with only a few instructions from Sylvia. After he defeated a dragon he gained even more power and the ability to cast magic without chanting. Dragon Abiltities He has an anti-magic barrier that dragon’s possess, as well as the reflexes, speed, and strength of the dragon. He seems to be able to use fire magic as shown when he burned the “King’s Will” in front of Saphir. Relationships __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sunkwoll Category:Rain's Army